Dead Bite
by Darkmikoangel12
Summary: When Naruto and his four girls get tasked with the duty of saving humanity in another dimension after receiving immortality from his Kami, things are bound to get messy. Naruto X HOTD. Immortal/Badass/Crazy Naruto X harem. Sakura/Hinata/Ino/Tenten others! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I was sick so I was reading a bunch of Naruto X HOTD and I mean there really aren't much of those and the ones that are in existence are all either abandoned or something. And it's really sad because there are such amazing xovers for these two and I guess I got inspired by those stories to write my own. Yes I know that I already have a story I'm working on but I mean this story just didn't want to leave me alone! I was close to pulling my hair out because I didn't want to start a new story while I'm in the process of another but if I get a positive response on this story I'll continue it but if I don't I'll delete it okay? Just please let me know what you guys think about it. And if there are any spelling errors please notify me and tell me where they are since this happens a lot to me and I'm working without a beta here.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of these belong to me only the plot and any OCs I end up putting in this story! Anyway onto the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon talking/ demonic voice or screaming"**

 **'Demon thinking'**

 **Chapter 1: DEAD start.**

It was a bright and starry night in Tokonosu city. The lights all around shimmered brightly however something stood out in one of the public parks. The parks lamp lights flickered and a portal like rift appeared. Out of it fell five figures, four of them being female and one being male. Another male figure appeared out of thin air as the five were getting up off the ground, this figure waited with his unearthly aura for the five to stand and face him. However while they were doing that the unearthly being studied the group before him.

The only male of the group was tall and lean. His skin was slightly tanned giving him a light peach touch. He also had sun kissed blonde hair with many black and red streaks. As the blonde stood and faced the unearthly figure, his eyes which was a purple glowing color seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. His face bore three whisker marks on each cheek on his face, a sharply featured face with high cheek bones with a nice straight nose and shapely jawline. He wore black baggy pants and black shirt with a white badly burned cape of sorts. He also had some type of head band tied to his forehead.

The first female towards the blondes right side had a petit build with bigger breasts than the others. She was pale but not deathly so, she had long navy blue hair that came to her hips and pale lavender eyes that seem not to have a pupil. Her face was shapely with high cheek bones and a straight small nose and thin but full lips. She too wore black baggy pants and a long sleeve black top, her clothes seemed to be hiding a sure to be to die for body. She too had the same type of head band tied around her neck.

The second female to the blondes right side also had a petit body with a smaller bust line than the first female but still slightly bigger than one of the other females there. This one had her brown hair up in twin buns and had dark brown eyes. She was a shade lighter than the male of their group. She too had a shapely face with a slightly larger nose than the first female and also had high cheek bones along with thin full lips. She wore the same type of out fit as the bluennet. Once again a curvy body under those clothes wasn't a doubt. She also wore the strange head band around her head.

Towards the blonde males left a female with her own petit body stood, it seemed as of out of all of the girls there she had the smallest chest size but it wasn't to say she was flat, she was just not as big busted. She was a shade darker than the bluennet when it came to skin color. She had pink hair that went just to mid back and had emerald green eyes. Her face had its own shapely shape to it which showed due to her own high cheek bones, button like nose and full thin lips. She also wore the same thing the other two girls wore and had her own head band tied to her upper right arm.

The last female also had a petit figure and had seemed to have the same bust size as the second female. She had pale blonde hair which was a lot lighter than the male. Her own color was between the first girl and the third girl since she was not pale but not the tan. She had baby blue eyes also looking to be without a pupil, one of her eyes was covered by a bang and she too had high cheek bones and a small looking nose with thin full lips. She also wore the same as the others and tied her head band to her left upper arm.

The unearthly being wore a long white robe and and a head of white hair and a white goatee. He looked like a man in his late twenties and wore a serious expression on his face. He watched the youngsters for a while longer taking note that they carried pouches and scrolls but also noted that it looked as if they had just come out of a war with defeated but respectful looks on their faces.

"Welcome Shinobi of the 24th dimension, welcome to the 45th dimension. I am Taru the Kami of this dimension. Perhaps I should thank your Kami for lending her hand by sending you here. I do suppose than Hikari-chan explained that she will be sending you out seeing as while you five did stop the evil in your dimension you couldn't stop that dimension from falling apart after all the damage that was already done. I'm sure she told you that something big will be happening and we will need your help." The now named unearthly being told them and they nodded.

"Taru-sama, Hikari-sama did tell us and gave us some gifts for defeating such powerful enemies. However she didn't give us details and said we'll find out when it's time. Hikari-sama also told us that you will be setting us up with everything we need and everything we will need to know about how this world works. We hope that we will be able to help you in the future with the problems you are having. Please take care of us Kami-sama." The blonde male said with clarity and formally, over the years he knew when to be respectful and who to be respectful to.

"Naruto-kun, please be at ease. You have been chosen because not only are you the last warriors of your dimension but you are also very strong and been through a lot in the past and came out victorious when most mortals would crumble at such cruelty and horrors. Come now let us go to your living arrangements of which I have made for you, everyone here will have to sign some documents and than everything will be completed and I will tell you what you need to know and how to strive in this world of mine." The Kami said wistfully and the teens nodded.

 ***2 years time skip***

 **Naruto's POV.**

I stood outside on the balcony of my mansion, yes a mansion! It has been two years and three months since Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and I arrived in this world. I remember it like it was just yesterday that the elemental nations was suddenly engulfed in complete darkness and started to fall apart, when there had been a flash of light and we were summoned to the celestial plane. I won't go into much detail but Kami-sama granted us a few gifts and one of those happened to be immortality, yes bitches! I'm immortal now! And any of the girls I love and fall for who love me back and don't mind sharing me for eternity can be also turned immortal by me! How badass is that!? I chuckled out loud, during the last few years of war I became slightly psychotic and really badass, but I was still kind hearted I just got much more mature.

Arms wrapped themselves around my waist, touching my abs because I was standing shirtless on my balcony of my mansion, Kami I will always be so proud of this house I designed because after all it was just so fucking amazing! Anyway the arms wrapped around me belonged to my first wife, yes that's right I am married or mated because that's what I like to call it, and yes I had more than one mate.

"Naruto-kun what time are we going to leave today for school? The others haven't woken up yet. I just wanted to know your schedule for today because I have a mission along with Tenten back at headquarters. The emperors daughter needs to be escorted to some place so we on babysitting duty. Seriously I mean even though he knows we immortal and use chakra he sends us on such a mission." The voice of my Hyuga princess groaned into my back and I laughed at her and turned around to face her beautiful face.

"Now, now Hina-chan, we hardly have much to do even though we all part of his group of protectors. We rank higher than even Mr Takagi but I guess we just don't have much to do since we have already wiped out organizations that were either after the emperor or something else. I'll admit though it is getting a bit boring without anything to do other than go to school, but I have a feeling things are going to get really interesting really fast." I told my beloved hime and watched as she blushed under my gaze but not once did she turn her lovely lavender eyes away from my own eyes.

"Naruto? Hinata-chan? Let's go down for breakfast the rest are up already and downstairs making our meal. Then let's change and go to school, I have to help Miss Shizuka with stuff today after all I am her apprentice during school and Tenten has a kendo meeting with Saeko this morning too. So we need to leave early today." This was said by my pink headed beauty Sakura as she hopped up to me and kissed me quickly before she left. Hinata sighed in my arms and I smirked at her.

"Could the reason you are being so annoyed today by everything be because you still sore from last night? Are you going to be able to walk my hime?" I laughed at how red she turned. I loved go tease my girls especially when they turn red on me that is just so fucking adorable and sexy in my eyes. It's so worth all the smacks I get from Sakura-chan.

After that we joined my other himes down in the kitchen and we all ate together as always and spoke about out activities for the day, afterwards we changed into our school uniforms that we customized in our own ways since the original uniform was just plain down boring for all of us and wasn't comfortable enough either so we customized them because that was allowed and some students did while others didn't.

My Fujimi high school uniform was a black jacket like blazer only it was trimmed with crimson red and had a slightly higher collar. I wore a black shirt with a white skull on it and the words 'fuck this shit' under the jacket, I also wore the original black pants only I had silver chains hanging from the one belt loop to the other and the regular black sport shoes. I slung my bag over my shoulder and waited for my girls who were coming down the stairs.

Hinata wore the white long sleeve shirt with the sailor tie and everything only she wore a black pullover and her school skirt stayed it's original color however there was two slits on the sides with dark purple ribbon leased down until it formed a bow at each end and it was shorter. Her socks was purple lined and she wore a sandal like sport shoe that was black as well and left her hair loose.

Following her, Ino walked down in her short skirt that was trimmed in baby blue and her top was the same as the original but instead of it just being white everything was trimmed with baby blue and she didn't wear the pullover and had the same shoes as Hinata but only hers had a slight hill and she had her hair up in its normal style.

Sakura came down after Ino wearing what seemed to be the full original uniform however her collar was trimmed in red and so was her skirt and socks, she also didn't wear the pullover and had the exact same shoe style as Hinata.

Tenten came last with her hair in the usual twin buns and had her uniform on but she wore the tights under and her blouse had two green colored strips running around the bottom of the top and around the cuffs of the top. She had the same shoes as Hinata and Sakura unlike Ino who was the only one with the hill.

My girls and I decided not to take a car but instead walked to school like normal teenagers, well as normal as you can get when you walking with your four wives who were almost as badass as you were. My grin widened at that thought. Everyone in the school thought I was a player because I would flirt with many girls, little did they know the four girls I flirt with most and sometimes kiss randomly are actually married to me. Even the emperor knew that I have more than one wife but he made an exception for us since we came from a different world and we were the best of the best body guards.

Finally arriving at the school, I checked to see if anyone was looking towards us then I gave a quick kiss to all my girls. They each left their own ways until I was on my own. I decided to go on ahead and look for Takashi, one of our first friends since arriving at this school. He was almost like Sasuke but had a lighter heart. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for his dark brown eyes he would actually pull off being an Uchiha since he was someone who would brood by himself when he had a problem. Unfortunately though the bell rang after I finally got to where he was since I sensed him...

 **Tenten's POV.**

I made my way to class after the meeting with Saeko in the school gym. I have Science now, it is quite an interesting subject here in this dimension. Who would of thought that we could travel to the moon with aircraft? I know Naruto, Sakura and even Hinata had been on the moon but that was due to a chakra portal thing, but we never found out about that seeing as the world soon started falling apart on itself killing many of our comrades including Sasuke, Gai-sensei, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kakashi-sensei and even Tsunade. Others were also killed but it was too long of a list to mention.

Finally in class I sat next to my super intelligent friend, Saya Takagi. It was surprising to say the least when Naruto picked up things extremely fast in this world and excelled in all the subjects making it at first place in the grade every single term. I guess all that studying of this world with his shadow clones really paid off. Of course that didn't mean we were lacking in intelligence since we always were in the top five in the grade...err...top six if you include Says to the mix since she and Sakura always tied at second place in the grade. Then came Hinata, followed by Ino and then lastly myself. Yeah I wasn't super smart like the others.

The lesson didn't last long before we were let out again and went to our next class which was English. Saya also had the same class with me again only this time we were joined with Kohta, a boy who was nuts for guns and used to be picked on a lot until we all became friends with him. He is an okay guy I suppose, not really that perverted.

We just started the new lesson in class when the intercom went off and the principal's voice was heard speaking in a panic...

 ***15 minutes earlier***

 **Normal POV.**

Naruto lied upon the roof while Takashi was leaning against the railing facing the school gates. The two boys decided to skip class and hang out together on the roof. Takashi let out a groan as the wind blew passed. Naruto who was on the ground peaked at his friend with one eye and left the other one closed.

"What's up buddy? Why are you in such a funk lately? Is it because that girl Rei or whatever is dating that Igou guy or something?" Naruto asked the black headed boy. Takashi groaned louder in response making Naruto chuckle at his friend and his love life problems, after all Naruto did have four wives already even though no one knew that.

"Why ask if you knew already Naruto? It's not like you have any problems even though you a player. It's like you untouchable when it comes to love issues! I mean one minute you making out with that dark blue headed chick, the next you you kissing that blonde girl with a pony tail. And don't get me started on how you with that girl Tenten and the other one Sakura! It's almost like you guy are all together, and then you have me who doesn't even have a girlfriend! And the girl I do like, hates me! Agh! Lucky bastard!" Takashi muttered angrily. Naruto laughed slightly nervously because Takashi didn't know just how close to home he was hitting. That's when they heard some commotion going on down at the front gate.

Naruto got up to see what's happening because he sensed death approaching the school. They saw a group of teachers telling a man at the gate to leave or something, that's when the man wearing a suit at the gate grab the teacher who held him by the collar and bite him. That's when Naruto caught sight of the man's side, a huge chunk of his side was missing and it looked like it was eaten out. The teacher that was bitten fell and was announced dead until he woke up and started attacking the other teachers there.

Takashi and Naruto immediately ran to get their friends to safety. However they went different ways Naruto went to the nurses office since he knew Sakura would be there since she had a free lesson now even though she had helped out the morning. Takashi went to get Rei out before anything happens.

 **Naruto's POV.**

After Takashi and I split up I used the Shunshin jutsu to appear outside of the nurse's office and entered the room to see Sakura and Shizuka-san having a conversation about the human body and all that stuff. Sakura looked up at me and immediately noticed my serious expression and she stood rushing over to me.

"Naruto what's going on? Did something happen?" She asked checking to see if there was something wrong with me but found nothing making her relax just a bit. Shizuka-san also stood looking towards me with a slight blush on her cheeks with her half lidded eyes and tilted her head in confusion.

"Sakura we need to get out of here and fast. It seems as if what Taru-sama needs help with is starting and I also just figured out what it is that's happening. We getting as many survivors out as we can before things go to hell if we can. So Shizuka-san please pack up what you need and make sure not to forget anything you need okay? Sakura make sure she gets out safely and make sure nothing that smells like death gets close to either of you especially not close enough to bite! I'll see you in a bit." I told her as fast as I could and kissed her quickly before once again using the Shunshin to get to Hinata's class and sent two clones of myself off to find Tenten and Ino. That's when the intercom went off...

 **Sakura's POV.**

The intercom went off just as we packed up the last things Shizuka-san would need. We only paused for a minute before I rushed my blonde sensei out and we went running down the hall just to bump into Ino who both nodded to us while we continued to run down the hall. It wasn't long before the whole school went up in a frenzy and then we met up with Tenten and Hinata with Saya and Kohta following us. We went to one of the class rooms that had a TV and we locked the door.

"Right so this is what's going on. People who have died are biting other people making them die but those people who die are coming back to life again and everything is repeated again. So all in all we have a bad case of Zombies in and outside of the school. A fucked up way to put it yes, I know but that's the short version of what I saw and what is currently happening if the screaming is anything to go by." Nauto stayed bluntly while we all looked at him like he is slightly crazy until he pointed to the window and we actually saw what's happening.

"So this is what Taru-sama wants help with? A zombie apocalypse? Seriously is this a horror movie? Okay so how are we going to do this Naruto?" I asked my husband or as he liked to put it mate. The others were looking at him as well waiting for duties while Saya, Kohta and Shizuka-san were still coming to terms with what's going on.

"Alright firstly we can't work in these clothes especially you girls these things aren't flexible enough. Second we need to help as many survivors as we can and lastly we need to get the hell outta here! This school we can't stay here we need food and water and somewhere safe to stay and this place will not cut it at all. So go where you sense life don't just go blindly! Alright let's do this!" Naruto told us and we nodded I acceptance.

We all changed behind the stand in the corner. We changed into something more battle equiped. Everything we needed was stored in multiple blood seals on each of our bodies which included at least three sets of clothes and any weapons we needed. The three non fighters didn't know where we got what we were wearing from nor did they know where we got out weapons from. We also each carried a sword or two and two guns as well as a pouch of knifes and we all wore custom made clothes with leased up boots. Changing and getting our weapons took less than five minutes so we were ready. Naruto gave Kohta a gun who immediately gained stars in his eyes.

"Kohta hold the fort here until we get back. Girls? Let's go save some people and kick some ass!" Naruto smirked at us and we each smirked back as well. Finally we would get so kind of action!

 **End!**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts! Oh and if you are reading my other story HP:FP - Hell's Prince: Fate's Prophecy please note that it will be updated possibly on the 23thd because that's my birthday! Happy very early birthday to me! I'm going to be turning 15! Yoh! That's a big age! ^.^ And to all INSPIRITS Go Namu! He's solo album brought tears to my eyes! He was right when he said he was hoping we could relate to those songs I like Gravity the best! What's your favourite out of his album?**

 **Chow!**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! In HP:FP (Hell's Prince: Fate's Prophecy) the chapter I just recently posted, I said I'd hopefully post another chapter for that and a chapter for this, however, I ended up on a mini vacation to my uncle and his family so I was too busy to make a chapter for HP:FP but in a day of which I just got back day before yesterday I was only able to make one for Dead Bite, therefore it's a short chapter but like I said many times before it can possibly get longer as the story goes on. Anyway HP:FP is my main story so that will always be updated before or at least sooner than Dead Bite. Onwards to my story! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **'Thinking'**_ **\- Demons/summons or in anger.**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger.**

 **Jutsu- being shouted or said out loud.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or HOTD...but I wish I did.**

 **Chapter 2: Dead silence**

 **Normal Pov.**

Our dimensional travelers had split up, after extra orders given by Naruto to save as many as they could and hide them to keep them safe, and went down the different wings of the school, zoning in on their abilities to sense people who were alive. They decided to save as many people they could, no matter if they knew them or not. Killing as many zombies on their way as they could, they were slowly saving as many people as they were able to.

 **Naruto's Pov.**

I made my way towards Takashi first, he is my friend after all. I sensed that Igou guy and that Rei girl, they were surrounded by the dead fucks. I sped off to help him out of the ditch he was stuck in. I pulled back my sword and took off three heads that was in my way, another swing and five went down. I swung more and more until I stood right in front of Takashi and saved that damn idiot Igou or whatever-the-hell-his-name-is, from getting bitten by the living-fucking-dead!

" **Fuck, you fucktard!** Didn't you hear Takashi screaming for you to get the **fuck** away from these corpses!? Are you **fucking deaf** or something?" I yelled at the silver headed idiot standing in front of me with a dumb ass expression. I shook my head feeling more and more of those living dead shits coming this way. Pulling up the Rei girl and patting Takashi on his back, I pulled them into one of the janitors cupboards and pushed all three of them in it.

"Hey Naruto, wait a moment! Where are you going! We can't all fit in here!" Rei, that stupid girl said trying to pull away from me as I shoved them into the small room. I rolled my eyes at her attitude. _'Seriously...is she always such a bitch? At least Sakura-chan grew out of her bitchy habits..._ _ **sigh**_ _'_

"Listen stupid, **I don't give a fuck!** Now I will make you fit and you will all stay here and be silent! No noise, movement or anything else! **Am I clear**?" I spoke lowly to them with a don't-fuck-with-me look, that made them nod slowly.

I backed away and closed the door and bent some bars over the handles so no one can do get in or out. I ran down the hallway towards the closest life force I could find and came across a girl with short shoulder length green hair and orange eyes, she wore a familiar white and red outfit, she was killing zombies left and right, I gaped at her.

"Fuu!?"

 **Hinata's Pov.**

After splitting up with the group I ran into immediate trouble. I hacked my way through the bunches of zombies into the classroom where two lifeforms were hiding. I didn't waste anymore time with getting them out and locking them into a different place with no living dead. I continued doing that for the next few minutes, just as instructed. I killed the dead, saved the living, locked them away so they not eaten and don't make things worse for themselves, and repeat the entire process.

I saw Saeko in the distance and went to help her seeing as she was getting overwhelmed with all those bastards. I stepped in swinging my sword in fast and precise slashes, heads went flying and blood of the dead splashed all over the hallways and floors but I ignored it all and dodged the blood. I definitely don't want to be soaked with zombie blood, you never know what can happen. I reached Saeko pretty fast and looked her over, she was soaked in blood but none of it was hers.

"Saeko-chan, are you alright?" I asked her looking around for more of those fuckers.

"Yeah Hinata, I'm fine, are you?" She asked looking me over, I sent her a smile when she raised her eyebrow at my outfit.

"Yeah, I'm great. Naruto-kun sent us out to find any and all the living and save them then put them away safely until we've saved all we could. Think you can help?" I questioned her and she looked thoughtful before nodding slowly and we ran down the hallway into the next while I sensed out any living however we ended up running right into two people I never thought I'd ever see again.

"Itachi-san? Sasuke-san?"

 **Sakura's Pov.**

"So wait, let me get this right, some people were revived from the dead because, there's something bigger going on here? **What. The. Fuck!** Shikamaru! Neji? How many of you are here again and give me names!" I yelled at them after I secured the last of the living in the section I went to. Where I ended up meeting my old, supposed to be dead, friends, namely Shikamaru and Neji.

"Yes that's exactly what we were told, sorry Sakura. There's only a few of us here that were brought back to life some are out in the city trying to contain the infected and the dead. Let's see, the one's that were brought back are, Neji and I, Fuu, Yugito, Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, Nagato, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Kushina, Minato, Sasuke's parents, Shisui, Hanabi and Mei." Shikamaru said and my eye's just got bigger and bigger as he went on listing them one after each other.

"What the fuck! What in the world is big enough to bring back most of our most powerful ninja from the dead? Just what the fuck is going on here!" I cursed out running a hand through my hair before asking my next question. "Where are all of them right now?" This time Neji stepped forward.

"We don't know ourselves what went wrong, as far as we know, when you guys were brought to this world something changed and now things are going haywire all over the place. That's what we were told when we were brought back here a year ago." He said before pausing and looking at my expression, then continuing. "Gaara, Fuu, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and I are all current in this school helping in different sections, killing off the dead. Yugito, Shisui and Sasuke's father, Fugaku are with the police force out in the city, they already reported in to us. Nagato and Konan are by the boarder putting up a barrier, the government already knows, so no one can get in and no one can get out. Sasori and Deidara are killing the dead off from the sky's. Naruto's parents are closing off areas with their seal work and Mei, Sasuke's mother and Hanabi are helping out too." I closed my eyes after he ended of his explanation.

"Alright, this section is clean and secured. What now?" I asked calmer now with the truth out in the air, however, I was still a bit frustrated over the shit the Kami has created here.

"Now we need to take the dead bodies here and clean it up. We need to get to your mansion after cleaning up the school. We know that your mansion is bigger than the Takagi's. We need to get everyone you have saved there, I don't doubt it's the safest place in the world to be right now. Come on Sakura let's clean up this section then go find Naruto and the others." Shikamaru told me and I nodded before beginning to gather up all the heads we lopped off and moving them all into one pile along with the bodies, checking for any more with my clones, then burning them with a fire jutsu.

 **Normal Pov.**

After five hours of none stop killing, saving and cleaning up, the school was finally secured and cleansed from the dead. The outside gates were no more but now a sand wall ten feet tall stood in place of it. Every classroom was emptied of the desks and chairs, the broken windows were all taken down and off to be replaced by harder, stronger windows. All the desks and chairs were in the auditorium set out neatly. Eleven figures stood up on the stage talking.

"Hokage-sama, I assume you now know about everything?" Asked a dark haired man with his hair up in a spiky ponytail that stood up on his head. Naruto nodded his head seriously looking at his old comrade, who was once his right hand man, his strategist. "Right, then I guess we should bring in the living to explain what we are going to do."

"Shikamaru... please call me Naruto again, in fact all of you, none of that Hokage-sama bullshit. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and I will go bring in the living, you guys relax here, you've done enough for now." Naruto spoke to them with authority and they all couldn't help but stand straighter. He turned towards the one dark haired man who stood to the side of everyone, his black eyes boar into Naruto's own purple. "Sasuke... it's great to see you alive again you bastard." And with that he and his wives disappeared to bring back the ones they saved.

Once every living person, that was in the school, was in the auditorium, looking around scared and helpless, Naruto stepped up to the mic.

"I would like all of you to sit the fuck down and listen to what I have to say before you all start fucking yelling and doing stupid, fucked up things." Naruto spoke boredly but with a hint of authority. The students and some teachers glared at him some were about to protest until a voice boomed from the back of the auditorium.

"That was not a request fuckers!" Sasuke boomed looking at them all with sharp and dark eyes. Across the hall Naruto rolled his eyes a bit, but the people started to settle and sit as told. "Good." Sasuke muttered under his breath. On the other end behind Naruto, Sakura stood leaning against the wall and smiled softly at the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke.

"O-kay! Now all of you should really be fucking grateful for us, since we're the one's who saved your motherfucking asses. So this is how this is going to work, I'm going to let you all know that we, my friends and I, are all top ranking guards in the emperor's guard. I, for one, rank higher than miss Takagi's parents. My friends and I also have powers, powers that no normal human has here, mainly because we not normal but that's all you going to get from us for now." Naruto told them and paused, waiting for their out bursts and he wasn't surprised that they did indeed burst out with questions and disbelief.

"Shut up! All of you!" Sasuke boomed once again and they cringed when they all felt an overwhelming presence come over them when they didn't listen to him when he first spoke. This time they went quiet again but for good now. Sasuke nodded at Naruto to continue.

"Great! Now, I'm going to teleport all of you back to my mansion, it's pretty big. My wives will help any and all of you, so you better listen to them. Now if you didn't notice the floor you standing on has been painted with seals that will help me teleport you all to my place, so get ready, it's a bumpy ride." Naruto said grinning and winked over at his girls when he said wives, which made many people's eyes widen. Before anyone could argue and run he flashed through five hand signs and everyone that was once in the auditorium was now gone and appeared on his front yard, that was more than five times the size of the auditorium.

Back at the auditorium at the school the walls of sand still held up. Gaara had modified his jutsu to the point where he could leave the area and the jutsu would stay in place for months before it started cracking. For now the hallways were empty, the classrooms were empty, the grounds were empty, everything in the school was empty and clean, as if the zombies never even appeared in the school. Everything was silent...too _silent_ until suddenly there was humming in the hallways.

 _"La...la la...la...la la la...la la...la..."_ A soft childlike voice sung. Small feet hopped and skipped along the corridors of the empty but no longer silent hallways...

 **End!**

 _ **See you guys next update! I bet you all wondering what the hell am i doing to this story...well...You will see... Until next time!**_


End file.
